You got to love the younger years
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Our favourite CSI's knew each other in high school and are now working together at the Las Vegas Crimelab, they have a night where they remember all those 17 years ago. Various parings rated K
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I found this amongst my many other stories and thought what the hay lets post it, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, but I do own this story and the mentality of a Goat LOL

>> >>

Not everyone knew that the Las Vegas Nightshift team knew each other since High School, well tonight they were going to go back to their childhood while watching their own children playing.

>> >>

We go back 17 years, when Nick was new to St Jeromes High School, he was nervous he had left all his friends in Texas and didn't know whether he would fit in. It was the first day back for all the students, summer break what a blast.

Nick walked around trying to find his first class but couldn't help getting lost and walking into other students who just looked at him as if he was a disease. That's when he saw the tall Brunette standing next to the blond he was about to go over and introduce him self when Greg's voice came over the school PA system.

"Here we are, high school is back just a few updates my guys and gals" said Greg "Mrs Judy Snow is been in hopsital trying to chat up the Doctors.

Wendy looked up at the PA speaker looked back at Sara and Catherine and smiled

"Isn't he great" asked Wendy

"Who" asked Sara

"Greg, Sara" replied Wendy rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah him" sighed Sara "umm whatever"

Catherine stood by her locker and giggled at Sara and then smiled instantly when Warrick joined her beside her locker, Catherine turned to Warrick and said

"Isn't it great to be back at school" asked Catherine

"Yes babe, because i'm with you" grinned Warrick

Sara looked up the corridor to find Gil walking towards them, Sara walked over to Catherine and whispered in her ear

"Catherine Gil's coming down the corridor" whispered Sara "don't worry though Warrick's gone off to class"

"Hi honey" grinned Gil giving Catherine a kiss

"Hi, how was your summer break" asked Catherine

"It was great, looked at so many bugs it went so fast" replied Gil

>> >>

Catherine looked over Gil's shoulder to find Sofia walking towards them with all her best friend Kiera Grant.

"Great, her comes that tart Sofia Curtis" groaned Catherine who smiled when she heard Sara and Wendy snort.

"I know she thinks shes all that" sighed Gil "but she's nothing compared to you"

"What's that supposed to mean" whispered Catherine

"Sorry what did you say honey" asked Gil

"Nothing" replied Catherine

Gil walked off to his class and left Catherine, Wendy and Sara stood by their lockers collecting their books. Greg came back on over the PA system and everyone in the hallway stopped.

"Hey guys and gals time for class" said Greg "we have a new teacher and girls he's a hottie, Mr Brass if your listening you've got me for English and Biology so be warned, this is Greg speaking peace ya'll"

So call me crazy, call me whatever you like but please review it helps with my mentality LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this won't be very long, but hopefully you will enjoy it never the less.

>> >> 

Sofia looked down the corridor at Catherine, Wendy and Sara and then back at Kiera.

"One day i'm going to get Greg off Wendy" said Sofia

Keira looked at Sofia and gave an evil grin

"I thought you wanted Gil" asked Kiera

"I do, but that bitch Catherine Willows has him" groaned Sofia

"Well think of something that could split them up" grinned Kiera

"Oh great here comes Catherine now" groaned Sofia

"Hi Sofia, can I be in cheerleading this week" asked Catherine

"No way you freak" screamed Sofia walking away and into the classroom

>> >>

Wendy, Sara and Catherine followed Sofia into class and took their seats and waited for Mr Brass to start his lesson.

"Welcome to Biology" greeted Jim "today we are going to learn about the body and reproduction"

"Instead of talking about it, couldn't you just show us" grinned Sofia

"With you" asked Jim "who are you by the way"

"Sofia Curtis sir" grinned Sofia

"Well what do you think the clipboard is for" sighed Jim "otherwise I wouldn't do anything with you if you were the last girl on earth, and besides i'm married"

All whole class erupted into laughter while Sofia sunk into her chair and glared at Catherine, Sara and Wendy.

"Wendy can you tell me how a baby is made" asked Jim

"Well I believe it's when the sperm meets the egg sir" explained Wendy "am I right sir"

"You are correct" grinned Jim "yes Sofia"

"Can you teach me about reproduction sir" giggled Sofia

"That's what i'm doing anymore of this and you will get detention" sighed Jim "now back to the lesson"

>> >>

The bell rang and it was time for the students to go to lunch, Greg went to do his normal lunchtime PA talk while Wendy and Sara made their way to meet him.

"Well guys and gals, it's lunchtime and i'm back" said Greg "I would like to shout out to my lovely girl Wendy who's coming to see me"

"Hi babe" greeted Wendy "told you in was nice Sara"

"Ok whatever" sighed Sara

"Well back to the update" sighed Greg "Sofia forgot her sense of humour under her pom poms last night, she forgot the moves to the dance, Mr Brass is married so hands off ladies"

The whole female student body shouted at the PA system in protest and waiting for Greg to continue

"Students have exams coming up" groaned Greg "fail and you will be kept behind like me, ok guys and gals this is Greg signing off"

Wendy walks into the room and walks over to Greg, Sara stands at the door all not seeing that the red light is on telling them that they were still on air.

"Hi babe" giggled Wendy "great update again"

"Aww thanks" grinned Greg

"You want to come to my apartment after school" asked Wendy

"Sure" exclaimed Greg "but what will we do"

"You know a little experiment of our own" grinned Wendy

"I get you" giggled Greg "i'll bring the whipped cream"

"Ok" grinned Wendy "i'll get the chocolate spread"

"Mmm tasty" groaned Greg

"Wendy, Greg can I come to the apartment" asked Sara "i'll bring the iced tea"

"Oh lord, umm sorry folks" sighed Greg "no ones coming to the apartment, umm bye"

"Well get out then Sara" giggled Wendy

"Glad to know when you feel wanted" groaned Sara

Both Greg and Wendy waited until the door was closed and looked into each others eyes

"Ok where we" asked Greg

"About to kiss I think" giggled Wendy

"Cool" exclaimed Greg


	3. Chapter 3

I told you this was going to be quick, ok sorry I'll stop rambling on and let you read. Oh and another thing the Italics are for their mind speech (hell is that even a word mind speech, oh hell what the hay).

>> >>

An hour later the bell went for lessons and Greg came back on and did his little speech, thankfully Nick had found a friendly face in Warrick.

"Ok students time for class we've got a new guy called Nick all the way from Texas" said Greg "that is all peace"

Nick looked up from his locker at the PA speaker and then at Warrick

"Who's he" enquired Nick

"Oh he's, hes like our very own live in Radio guy" grinned Warrick "his name is Greg Sanders"

"Oh ok, he's quite good" grinned Nick "so any cute girls in this school"

Oh yeah plenty" grinned Warrick "ok we have Wendy, but shes Greg's then theres Sara shes single, Sofia is just a bitch so don't go there and all but no means least Catherine, but shes mine though"

"Ok" replied Nick "so what lesson we got"

"Engligh with Mr Brass" groaned Warrick "not my best subject man"

"Who's that" asked Nick pointing down the corridor

"Sara" exclaimed Warrick "hey girl how you doing"

"I'm good thanks" grinned Sara "aren't you going to introduce me to your _hot_ friend then Warrick"

"Sara Sidle meet Nick Stokes" explained Warrick "just moved here from Texas"

"Hi" grinned Sara "_Woah is it hot in here or what, dam stop staring"_

"Hi Sara" grinned Nick "_Holy Mary mother of god, I can see an angel"_

_>> >>_

Jim stook his head out of the class and looked at three of his students standing around

"Sara stop dribbling and get into class" grinned Jim "you too Warrick, Nick have any of you too seen Greg"

"I bet hes too busy with Wendy" grinned Warrick

"No Wendy is in class" sighed Jim

"Here he comes now" remarked Warrick

Warrick walked into class and sat down letting Nick take the desk nearest Sara, meanwhile out in the corridor.

"You're early Greg" remarked Jim "what have you been doing"

"I was relieving myself in the boys sir" grinned Greg

"Ok I don't need all the details" groaned Jim "get into class"

Greg walked into class and sat beside Wendy, Jim closed the door and stood behind his desk.

"Today Mrs Snow will return to teach you English one last time" grinned Jim

Judy walked into the room and her eyes instantly fell on to Nick.

"Hello class" grinned Judy

"Hello Mrs Snow" groaned the class

"Also know as the dragon" whispered Warrick to Nick

"Who are you" questioned Judy

"I'm Nick miss" replied Nick

"Shame i'm twice your age then" sighed Judy

"Umm ok" replied Nick

"Nick you can be Romeo, because we are going to perform Romeo and Juliet to the whole school" explained Judy

"Can I be Juliet miss" asked Sara

"Yes why not" replied Judy

"You wouldn't be able to play Frankenstein much less Juliet" whispered Sofia to Kiera

"I heard that geek lover" shouted Sara

"Shut up" shouted Sofia "you got room to talk"

"Shut up the both of you" sighed Judy "you two should star in the good, the bad and the ugly"

"You can play the ugly Sofia" grinned Sara

"Shut up bitch" snarled Sofia

"Can I play the maid miss" asked Greg

"Sure after you get a sex change" sighed Judy

"That means no Greg" sighed Jim

"I'll play the maid" exclaimed Wendy

"Ok lets begin" grinned Judy

"Nick, Nick were art thou my Nick" said Sara

"No Romeo, not Nick" groaned Judy "start again"

"You losers" shouted Sofia

Without thinking Sara lauches herself at Sofia and a fight starts between the whole female half of the class, while the boys stand there shocked.

"Cool, get the pop corn Warrick" grinned Greg

"No way" exclaimed Warrick "my girl's in there"

"Yeah your point is" sighed Greg

>> >>

That was when the male half of the class also started to fight, Judy and Jim looked at each other

"This is all your fault" groaned Jim

"Shut up old man" snarled Judy

Then Judy and Jim started arguing, the headmaster of the school Mr Conrad Ecklie (boo, hiss) walked past the door and heard all the commotion.

"What the hell is going on in here" shouted Ecklie "everyone down my office now"

"Run" shouted Greg

Everyone ran out of the classroom and went home, including Judy and Jim made a run for it leaving Ecklie alone in the classroom shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

LOL ok please, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Ok last chapter (boo, hiss) sorry folks. Please enjoy.

>> >>

It was the next day and the whole class and Judy and Jim were in Ecklie's class, it was tight but somehow everyone got in. Ecklie looked at the whole class and then Judy and Jim.

"That was a disgrace" shouted Ecklie

"I know sorry everyone" said Judy

The whole class looked at each other and started to apologise, Sara, Catherine and Wendy hugged each other while Sara just nodded her head at Sofia. Catherine whispered to Sara

"I'm going to kill that bitch Sofia Curtis" whispered Catherine "I broke a nail because of her"

Warrick walked over to Catherine and gave her a kiss, Gil notices and storms over to confront Warrick

"Hands off my girl Warrick" snarled Gil

"Don't you mean hands off my girl Gil" snarled Warrick

Catherine looked at both the guys and took a deep breath

"I've been dating you both" sighed Catherine "sorry"

What" both Warrick and Gil bellowed

"She's been dating you both, losers" shouted Sofia

Shut up Sofia" snarled both Gil and Warrick

"We're finished Catherine" snapped Gil

"I can understand" sighed Catherine "Warrick"

"I'm staying with you" replied Warrick

"Gil, now that your free and single what about me" asked Sofia

"Yeah ok" grinned Gil "on one condition"

"Yes what is that" asked Sofia

"You apologise to Sara, Catherine and Wendy for being such a bitch" grinned Gil

"Ok" grinned Sofia

Sofia walked over to Sara, Catherine and Wendy and brought all three girls into a hug

"I'm so sorry for being such a bitch" said Sofia smiling "how about a truce and we become friends"

"Sofia, what the hell" screamed Kiera

"Oh shut up Kiera" shouted Sofia "and you can stick your cheerleading squad where the sun don't shine"

>> >>

Kiera stormed out of the room leaving the rest of the student body stunned, Sofia turned back around to Sara, Catherine and Wendy and smiled

"Hey girly night my house" grinned Sofia "my house is 55 Horseham Avenue"

"Wow thanks Fia" said Sara, Catherine and Wendy

"Hey Sara" shouted Nick

"Excuse me" said Sara "_Woah the hot guy is shouting me, give me a fan quick"_

"Sara will you go out with me" asked Nick

_"Holy crap"_ "Yeah sure I would love too Nicky" grinned Sara

Everyone started to move out of the classroom making their way to their lessons.

"You still want to come to my apartment" asked Wendy

"Yeah" exclaimed Greg "who wouldn't"

"Sara how about a movie after school" asked Nick

"Yeah sure" grinned Sara

"Sofia, lets get to class" said Gil

"Yeah sure" replied Sofia "you want to go ride the rollercoaster after school"

Gil nodded and took Sofia's hand and headed to class, Ecklie and Judy looked at each other and smiled

"Would you like to go to dinner with me Judy" asked Ecklie

"No sorry" sighed Judy "got a hot date with a Doctor"

Judy walked out of the room, which left Jim and Ecklie standing there

"Don't bother asking me" grinned Jim "my wife would kill me, besides i'm not your type"

>> >>

Back to the present and everyone was sat in Sara and Nick's house

"God I can't remember being that bitchy" sighed Sofia

"Yeah you were" grinned Sara "until I wiped the smirk of your face, Cheerleader"

"Watch it, Geek lover" giggled Sofia

"Hey you had to remind everyone that I dated both Warrick and Gil didn't you" sighed Catherine "thanks a bunch Wendy"

"Well it all worked out in the end" grinned Wendy "besides we all got beauitful children out of it"

"Can you remember Ecklie's face when he walked in to find us" giggled Sara "I thought he was going to have a heart attack"

"Yeah I bet he didn't think he would see us again after 17 years" remarked Greg "he never liked my radio station"

Everyone laughed and went back to watching the children playing, who would have thought that in high school that our favourite nightshift team would meet and now be happily married and have kids, Ecklie sure didn't.

The End.

Ok so here are the children in order of age:

Lindsay Brown - 13

Taylor Sanders - 11

Hermione Stokes - 10

Kyla and Kayleigh Grissom - 10

Joesph Brown - 9

Emma and Caitlyn Stokes - 8

Ryan Grissom - 8

Shannon Sanders - 7

Emila Brown - 7

Charlie Sanders - 5

Ok so hope you enjoyed this, I can do a sequel if you want to know more about the kids.


End file.
